As is known, laser systems and light generated therefrom have found widespread applicability in an innumerable number of contemporary application areas including medicine, communications, transportation, and navigation—among others. Of importance to these applications, the laser light oftentimes must be spectrally broadened and exhibit an altered output frequency as a function of time (“chirped”). Accordingly, systems, methods, and structures that facilitate the production and/or control of such chirped laser light would represent a welcome addition to the art.